


The Marriage Contract

by acoolgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolgirl/pseuds/acoolgirl
Summary: At just age 20 and with a shitty job, Gale Hawthorne is desperate to not lose either three of his siblings after their Mother's death, so he finds himself doing the unthinkable:Marrying Madge Undersee.





	1. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is actually chapter 8 from my story "Enkindled", so if you've already read that, you can just skip ahead to the second chapter. Or not, up to you :P

Gale sat slumped at the kitchen table, face buried in his hands as he tried desperately to think a way out of this hole he and his family had been thrown into.

It had been a little over 48 hours since his Ma had passed away. Eight hours since her funeral. 50 hours since he last slept.

The sickest part of this cruel joke was that he hardly had any time to grieve the loss of his last remaining parent, whom he had loved endlessly, because he was consumed by the unrelenting fear of having his three younger siblings stolen from him.

What was he supposed to tell CPS if-when they showed up at their doorstep? How could he, a 20-year-old mechanic with no college education argue that he could take care of a 6-year-old little girl, and two teenage boys?

The money would be tight-they’d have to move into a one bedroom apartment probably, but if Rory took on a part-time job and Posy was pulled out of her dance class, they could make it work.

But would the fucking system believe that?

He hears a whimper come from down the hall, and sighs. Posy is just a baby, crying for her Ma in her sleep, she can’t survive foster care. Then there was Vick, who was too gullible and trusting for his own good. Even Rory, who liked to walk around thinking he was the shit, would be unable to make it in such a dire environment.

His musings of despair are interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. Gale glances at the clock and frowns. Who on Earth was stopping by this late to pay their condolences?

More than annoyed, Gale stalks over to the door and flings it open, ready to bark in the visitor’s face.

All plans of barking disappear at the snow-caked sight of Madge Undersee standing in front of him.

Madge was Katniss’s best friend, and a piano player and Posy’s dance studio pianist. Gale steered clear of her-he had no interest in becoming buddy-buddy with the Mayor’s daughter when paying the rent was a struggle every month, so he was more than confused to see her now, in the middle of a blizzard, on the eve of his Mother’s passing.

Before he can say anything, though, Madge takes him by surprise once more.

“Marry me.”

Gale blinks and shakes his head. It’s the lack of sleep, he concludes, paired with the grief, that has him losing his goddamn mind because he just hallucinated Madge Undersee proposing to him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Madge asks self-consciously.

“Sorry,” he says gruffly, clearing his throat. “What did you just say?”

Madge’s bravado is lost and she looks down at her snow-covered boots. “I think you should marry me.”

“Wha-” Gale garbles, before shutting his eyes tightly. Couldn’t life let him handle one fucking hurdle at a time?

“I can get a job at Daddy’s office, and land myself a decent enough paycheck that if I was your wife, the combined income would be enough that you wouldn’t have to lose either three of your siblings.”

Gale’s eyes snap open at her words and looks at her closer than he ever has. Her head is covered by a purple hat, but the hair that tumbles out of it is blonde and gently curling, sprinkled with white snowflakes. Her face is heart-shaped, and she has large, innocent looking eyes.

“It’s freezing,” is all Gale says, stepping aside so that she can step inside. She does so, but stands in the foyer shyly, hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Once he has the door shut, he looks at her once more with his arms crossed against his chest. He can tell she’s intimidated by him, especially with the height difference of over a foot between them, but he can’t let this pass without careful scrutiny.

“What’s in it for you?” Gale asks directly, carefully gauging her reaction.

She nods as if she had been expecting this. “I know Posy personally, and I’d hate for her to be torn from her family. But as for personal gain, if I was married, Daddy won’t be able to ship me off to college like how he wants, and I’ll get to stay here and continue doing what I love.”

“You’ll be working for your Dad, not your old job anymore,” Gale points out immediately.

Madge shrugs. “I can work there on the weekends. Besides, I wouldn’t mind the extra time with Daddy.”

Gale scrutinizes her closely, before coming to a decision.

“No.”

“Don’t you want to protect your family?” Madge asks desperately.

“I don’t accept charity,” Gale snarls. “My family won’t be your little social work case.”

“This isn’t charity!” Madge argues. “I swear, this is something I really want to do and-”

“Miss. Undersee?”

The soft voice silences both of them, and they look over to see Posy’s tear-streaked face, her rag doll clutched tightly in her hand.

“Hi Posy,” Madge greets sadly.

Posy drops the doll and sprints towards her teacher, launching herself into her arms.

Madge, to his surprise, is able to catch her easily and even pulls her into a tight embrace as Posy sobs into her hair.

“I know,” Madge soothes as Posy mumbles nonsensical words. She takes him by surprise again when he sees her own eyes are wet. “I know, love.”

Gale watches, feeling both useless and relieved as Madge is able to calm Posy back down to a calmer state, and he can finally take Posy from her arms to tuck back into bed.

He’s making his way back to the living room, when Rory and Vick’s room’s door is suddenly opened. Standing in the doorway is Rory, and Gale is able to tell immediately that his brother hasn’t been able to sleep either.

“Don’t fuck this up,” is all he says. Gale nods.

Once he’s back in Madge’s sight, she immediately gets up from her spot on the couch and begins talking. “Look I know I’ve made a mess of this all, but the thing is, my Mom died when I was young, too, and I-”

“I’ll do it,” Gale interrupts her. “I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Negotiations

Gale wakes up around 2 pm, which isn’t too surprising since he finally fell asleep a little after 6 am.

He rolls onto the side of his tiny bed to watch his still sleeping brothers. Rory is practically comatose, with his blanket covering him from his head to toe, Gale can hardly make out the rise of his chest, which nearly sends him into a panic attack, before he can make out his faint snores.

On the other side of Rory on his own tiny bed is Vick, who twitches violently almost every few seconds.

Ignoring the pounding headache from all his crying, Gale pushes himself off of his bed and makes his way to his youngest brother, sitting on the very edge of his bed and gently shaking him awake. There’s so little space between their three beds that his knees are pressed against the side of Rory’s bed.

Vick is startled awake and opens his eyes with a loud gasp.

“Hey buddy,” Gale greets him, clearing his throat to get rid of the hoarseness. “You’re ok.”

The way Vick’s face crumples makes it clear that the 11-year-old is anything but.

Without a word, Vick throws himself at Gale, and Gale scoots back on his bed so that he can pull his brother entirely onto his lap.

“I know,” is all Gale says as Vick begins to tremble once more. He must be trying so hard not to cry. “You can be sad, Vick, but I also need you to be strong. Can you do that buddy?”

Vick gives him a sniffle in affirmative, before asking in a very small voice. “What’s going to happen to us?”

Gale pulls him back just enough so he can look him in the eyes. His face is splotchy and eyes glassy. Placing his hands on either side of his head, Gale brings his forehead against Vick’s.

“Nothing,” Gale promises. “I’m going to protect and take care of you guys, alright? You don’t have to worry about anything Vicky.”

“Tell him,” Rory’s muffled voice speaks up. He’s removed the blanket so only his eyes and the top of his head are visible. Gale wonders if his eyes are just as bloodshot as Rory’s.

“Tell me what?” Vick asks fearfully, instinctively clutching Gale tighter.

Gale sighs and wishes Rory had more tact, but he supposes it’s best to just get it over with.

“You remember Miss. Undersee, from Posy’s dance class?” Gale asks Vick. “Chick at the piano?”

Vick frowns for a moment as he tries to remember, before nodding, though still looking confused. “What about her?”

Gale opens his mouth but is unable to voice the answer.

“Gale is going to marry her so the government doesn’t take us away,” Rory answers for him as if he’s reciting a grocery list, not a life-changing development.

Vick frowns at him. “How come you never said you were dating?”

“Because we aren’t,” Gale answers immediately. At Vick’s almost disturbed expression, he quickly clarifies. “Look, this isn’t going to be normal marriage, ok? It’s just for a short time, and we both need it for something else.”

“So…you don’t love her?” Vick asks, tilting his head.

If Gale wasn’t so stricken by grief, he would have laughed. “No Vick, I’m definitely not.”

“And she doesn’t love you?” Vick asks, even more perturbed.

“Jesus Christ Vick, no, she does not love me!” Gale struggles to keep his voice calm. He’s not that insensitive of a bastard that he’s going to yell at his little brother a day after their Ma’s death. “I know it’s weird, ok? But I need to do this if I get to keep you all.”

“Ok,” Vick says, taking Gale by surprise. Vick answers his questioning look, “Gale you’re my big brother, you’ve always taken care of us, and I know you won’t stop now. I trust you.”

Gale crushes Vick to his chest and kisses the top of his head before gently letting him go. “Go wash up, then Rory needs to use the bathroom.”

Vick scampers off, leaving just Gale and Rory.

Rory’s rolled back onto his back and is staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

Gale wonders if there’s any point in asking what’s wrong, when he already knows the answer.

“I’m sorry,” Rory whispers, making Gale’s eyes snap over at him.

“What are you sorry about?” Gale asks confusedly.

“If I had just been a little bit older…I could have helped out and you wouldn’t be forced to do this for us,” Rory answers despondently.

“Rory, look at me,” Gale says gently. Grudgingly, Rory does. “You three are my life. And I mean that, I love you, Vick, and Posy, more than anything. Marrying Undersee is nothing compared to what I’d be willing to do to keep you safe and happy.”

“And don’t you think I feel the same?” Rory asks angrily, his eyes finally filling up with tears. “I hate that you’ve had to live your life making sacrifice after sacrifice for us! You don’t think I want you to be happy too?”

Gale for a moment doesn’t know what to say. The truth is, his and Rory’s relationship has always been…antagonistic, with Rory being a shithead and Gale being a douche, so heart to heart’s which are almost daily with Vick and Posy, are rather rare among them.

“If you three are happy, I’m happy,” Gale tells his brother sincerely. “And I mean that. Besides…Posy seems to really like Undersee, so she can’t be all that bad, yeah?”

“Amazing body too,” Rory adds thoughtfully.

Gale glares at him. “Don’t talk about her like that. And besides, like I told Vick, this isn’t a regular marriage, there won’t be anything…. physical.”

“Sure,” Rory says with a scoff. Gale retaliates by throwing Vick’s drool drenched pillow at him.

“Ew, gross!” Rory exclaims. “This is covered in Vick slobber!”

Gale catches the sight of the tiniest of smiles on Rory’s face as he hurls the pillow back, and he can’t help but feel just a tiny bit better himself.

While Vick and Rory take up their shared bathroom, Gale goes to check up on Posy, before pausing at the door.

It had been late last night, and the blizzard had only worsened, there was just no way Gale could let Undersee take an Uber back home, so he practically forced her to stay the night.

Now staring at the door of the room that used to be Posy’s and Ma’s, he knocks twice. He knocks again, before he realizes that not only does the apartment smell sweet, but there are faint noises coming from the kitchen.

Opening the door and revealing an empty bed, Gale’s thoughts are confirmed. Using the bathroom in there, he quickly freshens up before entering the kitchen.

There’s Undersee, making something at the stove with one hand, while Posy dozed in her other arm.

“Good morning,” she greets softly when she notices him. “I made you all some French toast.”

He glances over and finds that’s not the only thing she’s made. Each plate has a fried egg, slices of apples, and slices of French toast, smeared with strawberry jam and powdered sugar.

He hadn’t even known they had powdered sugar.

“I know a lot of people brought over food yesterday, but I thought I’d be nice to have something fresh,” Undersee continues quietly, though she looked nervous, as if she isn’t sure if she’s allowed to use their food.

For a moment, Gale is annoyed with her- who does she think she is, waltzing in and pretending she’s a part of their family? But then Gale realizes that soon enough, that’s exactly what she’ll be, so he swallows his scathing retort and shrugs, before returning his attention to Posy.

“Did she bother you last night?” Gale asks. Undersee had been forced to share a bed with Posy last night, but if the way Posy slept on her was any indication, the two seemed to have gotten along.

“No, but she herself didn’t sleep rather well,” Undersee admits, glancing down at his baby sister sadly. And if Undersee noticed this, that meant she hadn’t slept well herself.

“Here,” Gale says, reaching for Posy, he notices Undersee’s wistful expression before she carefully slides Posy into his arms.

“Hey, baby,” Gale coos as he gently bounces Posy awake. “It’s time for breakfast.”

As he deals with a grumpy Posy, Vick walks in, looking at Undersee very shyly, and the food at the table uncertainly.

“Oh, hello,” Undersee greets him with a friendly smile, before sticking out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Madge. You must be…Vick?”

“Hi,” Vick says, timidly shaking her hand. “H-how do you know me?”

Madge smiles and laughs a little. “Posy talks a lot about her brothers.”

“Oh,” Vick says, looking worried now before taking a seat at the table and practically inhaling his breakfast.

Gale is coaxing an apple slice to Posy when Rory comes in. He ignores both Undersee and the food at the table and instead opts for grabbing a sports drink from the fridge.

“Rory,” Gale stops him from leaving the kitchen to presumably returning to their room. “Aren’t you going to say hi to Miss. Undersee?”

Rory glares at him before forcing himself to look at Undersee. “Hey. Thanks for everything. Don’t worry, I’ll stay out of your hair.”

“Rory,” Undersee says firmly but kindly. “I would not be being doing this if I wanted you ‘out of my hair’. Please, have some breakfast with your family. If you’re uncomfortable, I can leave.”

“Doing what?” Posy asks, awake enough now to catch the conversation around her.

Undersee looks at him for help. Gale clears his throat as he tries to come up with an answer.

“You see Pose…” Gale hesitates as he formulates a response. “We’re going to be moving in with Miss. Undersee, since Ma is gone, and we need a place we can afford.”

Posy bursts into tears at the mention of Ma, and all questions about Miss. Undersee are forgotten. As much as it pains Gale, he’s grateful for the distraction.

He’s able to quiet Posy and get a little food into her stomach. Vick and Rory finish eating before them and return to their room, and the quiet hum of the T.V turning on is heard.

Undersee wasn’t lying about Posy not sleeping much, because, with a little food in her stomach, his sister falls into a deep sleep right there in his arms.

“I can hold her,” Undersee offers. “So you can eat easier.”

Gale looks at her. She seems like she genuinely wants to hold Posy. “That’s alright.”

“Oh,” Undersee says quietly. Gale takes in slightly crestfallen expression. “Ok.”

Neither of them talks as Gale is finally able to start his own breakfast. He has to give it to her, her flavors are delicious.

“So,” Undersee finally breaks the silence. “If you’re not too busy today, I was thinking we could…talk to my Dad.”

Gale nearly groans-he had totally forgotten about that.

“Does he know?” Gale demands. “Does he know why you’re actually marrying me?”

Undersee frowns before shaking her head. “No, he doesn’t. As long as he thinks we…actually love each other, he won’t oppose our marriage.”

“Yeah right,” Gale scoffs. “You telling me Mr. Mayor is ok with his only daughter marrying a lowly mechanic that’s got three kids to take care of?”

“I’m telling you,” Undersee says tightly. “That Daddy both loves and trusts me, and would never stop me from being happy with the man I love, regardless of who they are and how much money they make.”

“And besides, I firmly believe that children are blessings, and Daddy thinks so too,” Undersee reassures him. “If you can just convince him that you, um, have feelings for me, he won’t put up a fight.”

Gale closes his eyes tiredly as a whole new layer of bullshit is added to his life.

“Alright Undersee,” Gale says tiredly. “But before we do that, we need to lay out some ground rules.”

He knows he’s taken her by surprise from the way her eyelashes flutter.

“Let’s cap this thing at 7 years, on Vick’s 18th birthday. Agreed?” Gale asks.

Undersee looks down at her hands. “Agreed.”

“And let’s call this what this is: a marriage of convenience,” Undersee flinches at his harsh words, but Gale doesn’t care. The truth is the truth. “So, you can do whatever you want with whichever guy you want, and the same privilege goes for me, but with women.”

“No,” Undersee says sharply, taking Gale by surprise. “If you want to be my husband, then I have my own list of demands, and those are: you must respect me, which means I don’t want to be known as the woman whose husband is openly friendly with other women. You cannot belittle me, and more than that, you can’t treat me as if I don’t exist. I’m not saying you have to love me, but I do ask that you treat me with fairness and kindness. If these stipulations are too severe for you, then I’m sorry, but I don’t think this convenience will be convenient at all.”

Gale just stares at her, mouth agape, trying to wonder where this fiery side of Undersee has been lying dormant all this time.

“Agreed?” Undersee asks in a much calmer voice, her blue eyes no longer ablaze, but returned to that soft glow.

“A-agreed,” Gale stutters, still totally bewildered at what just happened.

“Any other rule you’d like to lay out?” Undersee asks again.

He’s sure there was, but if he’s being honest, he can’t remember it at all, a side effect of Undersee’s speech. So instead he just nods.

“I’m glad we’ve reached an agreement then,” Undersee says with a shy smile, a complete 180 from the self-righteous anger that was on her face moments ago.

Gale clears his throat. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on popular demand, this will now be its own complete story. That being said, this fic will heavily feature the Hawthorne kids, so if that isn't your cup of tea....neither will this story.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!!


	3. The Test

Either he was really getting old, or the new music every radio channel was pumping out was complete shit.

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as the truck stood at a standstill at a red light, Gale glanced over to the passenger side.

Undersee hadn’t said a word to him since they had dropped off the kids to his Aunt Everdeen’s house, and the atmosphere in the truck’s cabin was…awkward.

Deciding small talk would just make things even weirder, Gale kept quiet, and continued quietly drumming his fingers.

Suddenly, he realized something.

“You told Katniss, didn’t you?” Gale asks her, unable to keep the accusation out of his tone. “That’s why she wasn’t at all shocked when we showed up together.”

Undersee nods, though she doesn’t look guilty. “I thought it made sense to talk to her, since we’re friendly, and you’re her cousin.”

Gale’s eyes narrow. “And what did she say, exactly?”

Undersee looks down at her hands. “She said she understood, that she would have done the same thing for Prim.”

Gale sighs. “Yeah. She would have.”

“I’m sorry Gale,” Undersee says, taking him by surprise. “I didn’t give proper condolences last night. I know how hard it is to lose a parent, I can’t imagine losing both.”

“Yeah,” Gale repeats, clenching the wheel as the light finally turns green.

They don’t speak again for the rest of the ride, except for Undersee quietly telling him where he can park.

He follows her inside of Town Hall, and is suddenly struck with anxiety at the opulent architecture around him. There was no way in hell the Mayor was going to give up his only daughter to a lowly mechanic like him.

“Undersee,” Gale croaks, making her stop and turn to face him. _Fuck fuck fuck._ “This isn’t going to work. I-you-the Mayor-the Mayor isn’t an idiot, I-”

“Gale,” Undersee says calmly, features serene as she takes one of his hands in hers. The gesture oddly enough doesn’t feel foreign, even though they’ve never touched before. “Everything will work out. Ok? Just follow my lead.”

Gale can only nod, his saliva like glue in the back of his throat.

And so they go, hand in hand, to the top floor, where the Mayor’s office is housed.

“Hello Tina,” Undersee greets the secretary in familiarity, who looks at their conjoined hands in shock. It seemed the Undersee didn't come up here with guys often. “Is my Dad in?”

“Y-yes Miss. Undersee,” Tina is unable to wipe the surprise off her face. “If you could wait a minute while I buzz him…”

Undersee nods politely before tugging him to some chairs in the lounge area. He feels as if his body is at autopilot, and can’t stop the frantic pace of his heart. He has no idea what he’ll do if the Mayor says no.

Instead of being called in like he expected, the Mayor comes to fetch them, and stops short when he catches sight of their handholding, but to _Gale’s_ surprise, he doesn’t look surprised, just…curious.

That was a good sign, right?

Who was he kidding, the man was probably wondering which jail to ship him off to.

“Well,” the Mayor begins amusedly. “You’ll have to come in and introduce me to your friend, Margaret.”

“Just follow my lead,” Undersee whispers to him as they get up and follow the Mayor to his office.

The door shutting behind him makes him feel as if he’s been shut off from life and happiness forever.

“Daddy, this is Gale, the man I love, and want to marry. We’d like your blessing,” Undersee says in a strong voice, never once looking demure or unsure.

Instead of answering her request, the Mayor looks at Gale critically, and he tries not to squirm under the older man’s unrelenting gaze.

“You’re Asher’s son, correct?” the Mayor asks suddenly, making Gale look up at him in shock.

“You knew my Dad?” Gale asks incredulously. By the way Undersee’s hand had slackened around his told him she was just as shocked as he was.

“I did,” the Mayor chuckles. “We played lacrosse together in high school. Good man.”

Gale could only nod, unable to process that the _Mayor_ was once friends with _his_ Dad.

“I saw your Mother’s obituary in this morning’s paper,” the Mayor says solemnly. “You have my deepest condolences.”

Just how well did this man know his town?

“Thank you,” Gale says hoarsely, clearing his throat.

“So, you say you love him, eh Margaret?” the Mayor asks his daughter shuffling through some papers. “Why haven’t I seen him before then, hm?”

Undersee squares her shoulders. “We weren’t sure you’d approve. But now _we’re_ sure of each other, which is why we’re asking for your blessing.”

“And what about college?” the Mayor asks, crossing his arms and frowning at his daughter.

“I won’t go,” Undersee says in a steely tone. “You know I don’t want to go. I’m more than happy with the job I have.”

“A degree is a safeguard,” the Mayor says tiredly. “If the day ever comes that something happens to your job, you’ll have an education that will let you secure a new employment that will actually pay your bills.”

“The global economy could crash tomorrow and leave us all destitute,” Undersee argues, tightening her grip on his hand. “We could go on with hypotheticals all day! What’s not hypothetical is that I’m happy with my current job, and I’ll be happy as Gale’s wife. Why won’t you accept that?”

Damn, if she wasn’t so anti-academia, he would have suggested she become a lawyer.

The Mayor sighs and rubs his forehead tiredly.

“May I have a moment alone with Gale, pearl?” the Mayor asks.

Undersee looks at him questioningly and he tries to give her a reassuring nod.

“Well, ok,” Undersee says hesitantly. “I’ll be right outside.”

“I’m sure you will,” the Mayor chuckles.

Gale can’t help but feel doomed when the door closes again.

The Mayor doesn’t waste any time. “Is she pregnant?”

Gale nearly chokes on his spit. “No sir! I swear, she isn’t!”

This seems to appease the Mayor, as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs.

“So, tell me why you two are _really_ getting married then,” the Mayor’s face is expressionless as he watches him, not revealing a single thought he had.

Gale clenches his fists as he considers his actions.

Taking a deep breath, he looks up at the Mayor, and no longer feels afraid-just resigned.

“I don’t love your daughter, sir, I hardly know her,” Gale tells him honestly. “She came to me last night with this offer to save my three siblings, who are all minors sir, from being taken away by CPS.”

“I can lie to you and tell you she’s my soulmate, but all I can tell you truthfully is that I just want to protect my family, and that I would never hurt your daughter,” Gale finishes quietly. “I would understand if you kick me to curb, but again, I just want to protect my siblings.”

“I know son,” the Mayor says warmly, making Gale blink in surprise. “Why else would you two be engaged a day after your Mother’s death? I appreciate the integrity it took to come out clean to me; it is a reflection, I believe, of your character.”

Gale braces himself for the rejection. This is how politicians did it: they buttered you up, then threw you to the flames.

“It’s clear my daughter cares for you,” the Mayor tells him, his words almost…protective. “If you can promise me on the honor you have just shown me that you will make her happy, I will give you her hand.”

“On my honor sir,” Gale says immediately, unable to stop the grin on his face from spreading. “No word of mine will hurt her, I promise.” He doesn’t even bother to say he won’t physically hurt her, because just the thought of laying a hand on a woman makes him sick.

“It’s not your words I’m afraid of,” the Mayor sighs. “It’s the ones you won’t say.”

Gale looks at him quizzically, but the Mayor just waves him off. “I believe you have a fiancée waiting for you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split up the chapter due to length. Hope it was good!!
> 
> Also, yes, I've gone for the cousins trope. If you've read my other fics you'll know I don't shy away from the love-triangle drama, but I just wanted a different vibe with this fic.


	4. Logistics

“Oh, shoot, they closed just an hour ago,” Undersee tells him as she reads the hours off the door.  
  
They had walked across the street to the town’s courthouse, a building Gale had never been inside of, and wasn’t very inclined to.  
  
After the initial security guards and metal detectors, he came to realize the place wasn’t as daunting as he thought, and as he and Undersee stood in front of the office that oversaw things like marriage contracts, Gale was able to take in his “fiancée” with no other lingering thoughts.  
  
Right before they had left his office, the Mayor had promised Gale one of his people would call the state and have the mandatory social-worker check delayed as much as they could, which Gale hadn’t even thought of, and couldn’t help but feel grateful and slightly off-kilter.  
  
For years he had held nothing but disdain for the Undersee’s, and suddenly they were showing him insurmountable kindness.

_She cares for you_

But she didn’t even know him really. How could she care for him?  
  
“And they’re closed tomorrow too,” Undersee sighs. “I guess we’ll have to come back Monday.”

_She cares for you_

What had the Mayor meant when he said that?  
  
“Undersee,” Gale says quietly, making the girl look up from the door and up at him. “I really don’t know how to thank you.”

She shyly tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “I told you, Gale, there’s no need for any thanks. When I heard…what had happened, I knew immediately I had to do this.”  
  
“But why?” Gale asks her earnestly. “How can you be so…selfless?”  
  
Undersee shakes her head. “Trust me, I’m not selfless.”  
  
“Then why?” Gale repeats, trying desperately to figure out the woman he was to wed. Until now, he always thought of people like her as fictional; someone you aspired to be, but accepted was impossible to be like.  
  
“It was,” Undersee falters in her words as she fidgets uncomfortably under his relentless gaze. “It was the right thing to do.”

Gale sighs. He realizes now that not only is she above him in social status, intelligence, and richness, but that he’d also never be as good of a person she was. They were as mismatched as a couple could be.

“I know if you could choose you’d never marry a girl like me,” Undersee says quietly. “And I can respect that. But we can be friends, can’t we? This doesn’t have to be a sad experience.”

He considers her words. Seven years of just casual friendship with Undersee as they both did their own thing.

“Deal,” he tells her, sticking out his hand for her to shake. Her grin is so wide when she shakes his hand that for a moment he forgets that his heart is completely shattered.

“So I was thinking,” she goes to push her hair back in her ear, but drops her hand quickly when she realizes it's still in place. “We could pick up your siblings, and I could show you guys my place?”

“What?” Gale had kinda just blurted out to Posy that they were moving in with Undersee, because he couldn’t find a way to word the situation any other way at the moment. “Our place is fine. Besides, it’d be weird living with your Dad.”

“It won’t be with my Dad,” Undersee giggles, before sobering rather quickly. “When my-when my Mom died, I inherited a few things, including her family’s house. It’s a little way out of town but still in the school district, so the bus still drives out there.”

Gale stopped himself from sneering how convenient it must be to have multiple mansions at your disposal.

“The apartment is fine,” Gale repeats through gritted teeth. Like hell he’ll move into an Undersee villa.

Undersee narrows her eyes at him. “No, it’s not. It has what, two bedrooms? When the social worker shows up, what will we tell her, five years old Posy is sleeping in the bedroom of a married couple? Or will we tell them she’s in a room with two other people, which is violating the fire code.”

“Don’t get all fancy on me,” Gale snaps, hating how everything she said is right. “We’ll see the place, if I don’t like it-which I probably won’t, we can rent a bigger place.”  
Undersee looks like she’s going to shoot something right back, but seemingly swallows her words and just nods, walking around him and back from where they came from.

Gale can’t help but feel just the tiniest bit of a dick as he follows her back to his truck. Right after she had offered an olive branch, he had gone out and frothed at the mouth over something she really didn’t have a hand in.

It takes him about 10 minutes into the car ride to own up.

“I’m sorry,” Gale apologizes gruffly, glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. “I know I should be, uh, nicer. It’s just-”

“I understand Gale,” Undersee cuts him off, though not unkindly. “You lost your Mother yesterday, it would be abnormal if you were in a pleasant state of mind.”

He can’t help but feel grateful for how understanding she is.

_She cares for you_

Contrary to popular belief, he isn’t egotistical enough to believe that meant she loved him or was even into him.

Whatever it meant, Gale promises to take care of her too.

 

* * *

  
All three of his siblings are quiet and downtrodden, which only worsens his spirits.

He can see that the gray atmosphere is making Undersee uncomfortable, but on her part, she doesn’t try to make any small talk or try to cheer them up in any other cringe-inducing way, instead of letting the four of them grieve as they wish to.

“Next left, and straight up ahead should be the place,” Undersee navigates quietly.

Gale nods and pulls onto a dirt road, and widens his eyes as he takes in Undersee’s family home.

Cottage would be a better description, actually.

“This is our new home?” Posy speaks for the first time during the car ride, and Gale both smiles and winces at her hopeful tone.

“Maybe,” Gale answers as he parks the truck in the driveway.

As much as he hated to admit it, the place looked something out of a fairy tale. The roof was a soft blue color and the walls were made of gray stones. Two bay windows stuck out onto a soft brown porch, and the pathway leading to the house was lined with assorted rocks. Add in the snow from yesterday and it could be the cover of a Brother’s Grimm story.

“This was my Grandpa Donner’s house,” Undersee tells them with a smile as all four Hawthorne’s take in the house. “It hasn’t been lived in for a few years, but a maid comes in and cleans it every weekend.”

“Can we go in?” Vick asks, sounding almost excited. In the rearview mirror, Gale sees Rory nod.

“Of course we can,” Undersee says with an even larger smile, before looking at Gale questioningly.

“Ok,” he sighs, realizing he doesn’t find Undersee’s victory grin as annoying as it should be.

He carries in Posy since the place hasn’t been shoveled, Vick and Rory right behind him as Undersee pulls out a key from her pocket.

It’s clear that the place was owned by a pair of grandparents, from the floral, almost vintage decorative patterns that seem to take up most of the place. Still holding Posy who is looking around with large eyes, Gale eyes the place critically as he makes his way around.

The kitchen is old-fashioned, but with lots of light, there’s a family room with a piano, enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own room, and everything seems to be functioning and intact.

“Oh!” Posy gasps as they pass a bedroom they haven’t looked into yet. It’s large, though it’s a bit crowded with the two twin beds it houses, the walls are a baby pink with purple butterflies, and there’s a white vanity with a whole collection of dolls and other frilly, girly things.

“This was my Mom and her twin’s room,” Undersee says sadly, making Gale startle, not realizing she had been behind him.

“It’s so pretty,” Posy says wistfully.

“You can have this room,” Undersee tells her immediately. Gale can’t help but kiss his sister’s cheek when she smiles so widely that it looks as if her eyes are sparkling.

“Really?” Posy squeaks. “All for me?”

“All for you,” Undersee assures her with a laugh. Posy squirms until he puts her down and then she races around the room, taking in all the assorted knick-knacks.

“So, still wanna rent an apartment?” Undersee asks him quietly, only the slightest bit of haughtiness in her eyes.

Gale tries to glare, but he can’t when Posy looks so damn happy. “This place is perfect.”

“Where will you sleep, Miss. Undersee?” Posy asks suddenly. “Rory said you won’t sleep with Gale because he’s stinky, but Gale is only sometimes stinky, I promise!”

Good to know that while mourning their just-deceased Ma, Rory still found a way to be a shithead.

“That’s not why,” Undersee hurriedly clarifies, the strain of laughter only further adding to Gale’s mortification. He covers his face with his hand and wonders what he’s done to deserve this. “My Daddy said I’m too young to share a room with boys, and I have to listen to what he says.”

Gale has to give it to her, that’s a pretty good excuse, and one that imparts a good lesson to his highly impressionable sister.

“Ohh,” Posy says in understanding, before looking at her feet shyly. “Do you wanna sharea-share a room with me?”

Either Undersee’s a total pushover, or she’s lived a pretty suckish life to look so touched at Posy’s offer.

“But I thought you wanted a room all to yourself,” Undersee reminds Posy, looking like she might cry.

“I’ve never sleep alone before,” Posy admits, hiding her face behind a doll. “I don’t wanna be scared…”

Undersee rushes forward and picks up Posy, who looks startled before relaxing into her teacher’s hold.

“Thank you Posy,” Undersee sniffles. “I promise to keep you safe.”

Gale rushes away from the room as if the house is on the fire. Seeing Undersee interact with his baby sister like that....he didn’t know what to make of it. On the one hand, he was relieved that Posy wouldn’t have a hard time getting used to her presence, while on the other hand, he was thoroughly unsettled at how easily Undersee was able to act like she loved Posy.

This isn’t real, Gale reminds himself. She’s just weirdly nice, and one day this will all be over.

The door in the kitchen opens and in come Rory and Vick, stomping the snow off their shows on the floor mat.

“Where were you two?” Gale asks with a frown.

“Did you know there’s a pond out back?” Vick asks him excitedly. “Rory almost fell in!”

“Oh shut up,” Rory snaps, shoving Vick, before turning to Gale. “There’s also this weird tiny house.”

Gale peers out the window above the door and sees indeed a small structure.

“Most probably a shed,” Gale tells them both.

The three of them hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and a moment later Posy appears, holding out her arms to be held again. Undersee follows a moment later and greets Rory and Vick with another smile.

“Cool backyard, huh?” she asks them, to which Vick nods empathetically.

“Is that a shed back there?” Rory asks her, not looking at her while he does.

“No,” Undersee answers. “Well, it used to be, but my Grandma Donner asked my Grandpa to expand it and make it a guest room.”

Vick tilts his head. “Why?”

Undersee looks sad again. “She wanted her daughters to have privacy with their husbands when they visited, but my aunt died before she was married and…”

“Did your mom dump your dad?” Rory asks crassly, totally ignoring the glare Gale shoots at him.

To his surprise, Undersee laughs. “No, nothing like that. She was always really sick, so she had to stay in bed, and couldn’t visit much.”

“Are you sick too?” Posy asks. Why did none of his siblings have any tact?

“I hope not!” Undersee laughs softly. “I don’t have what my Mom had, no.”

Gale’s grossly underestimated what goes on in Undersee’s life, just a minute of her personal history proves that, and if he didn’t know Posy and Vick were about to become hangry, and Rory an even bigger shithead in half an hour, he would have pulled out a chair and asked her more questions.

“We should probably get going,” he says to everyone. “It’s almost dinnertime.”

 

* * *

  
Gale drops off the kids first before Undersee, since their place is before the Mayor’s mansion.

“Monday at 8?” Undersee asks him once he pulls up in front of the large house.

“Yeah,” Gale affirms. Suddenly, he has to say something before she goes. “Listen, today, with Posy...I’m, uh...happy you two get along.”

“She’s just so lovable,” Undersee gushes. “I hope I can become friends with Vick and Rory too.”

“Yeah,” Gale says again. That would be the best case scenario: Undersee friendly with everyone, and everyone friendly back.

So why doesn’t it feel like enough?

Gale shakes his head. This was getting ridiculous, how much the grief was messing with his head. It didn’t feel like enough because his Ma was gone. It had nothing to do with Undersee.

He couldn’t wait for these seven years to be over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I had something important to say, but its 3 am and I'm brain dead. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Breaking the news

The overhead bell chimes as Madge pushes the door open, and Peeta looks up from the cookie display he’s setting up.

“Madge!” he greets happily before his large grin slips into a hurt frown. “Where have you _been?_ You’ve been ignoring my texts, snaps, facetimes-I even emailed you!”

“Sorry Peet,” Madge apologizes with a grimace, walking up to the counter and leaning on it. “These past two days have just been...really eventful.”

“Is everything alright?” gone is the accusation in his voice, replaced by genuine concern. Madge smiles at him, unable to help but be reminded of a golden retriever in his presence.

“Everything is fine,” Madge assures him, before cringing. How did she break the news to her best friend? “I’m just...getting married.”

The tray of cookies Peeta’s holding falls to the ground with a loud clang!

“Did you just say,” Peeta whispers, blue eyes wide and mouth agape. “You’re getting _married?”_

Madge giggles nervously. “...Yes?”

“WHAT?!” Peeta explodes, literally jumping over the counter to shake her by the shoulders. “To who? When? Why? Are you pregnant? Why didn’t you tell me! Are you ok? Do I have to-”

“Peeta!” Madge quite literally has to scream, clutching at his forearms to stop with the shaking. “Just...calm down, and I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

Peeta looks like he’s about to argue, but after a moment, he sighs and nods.

“Can you flip the sign to ‘Closed’?” Peeta asks as he goes to pick up the fallen cookies. “I’ll go get us some hot chocolate. Then you’re going to spill the tea.”

“But not the hot coco,” Madge teases. Peeta rolls his eyes before disappearing into the back.

Doing as she was asked, Madge goes over and flips the sign before settling into a small table by the window. She’s staring out into the empty street when Peeta returns.

He sets a mug in front of her and lowers himself into the seat across from her.

“Just answer this first,” Peeta says before she can begin explaining. “You _are_ alright, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Madge answers immediately, with an assuring smile. “I promise I am.”

Peeta nods, giving her to signal to go.

Taking a deep breath, Madge starts.

“So, you know how Hazelle Hawthorne died this Friday?” Madge asks, feeling a twinge of pain repeating the tragedy.

“No,” Peeta says loudly, taking her by surprise. “No. Please tell me what I’m thinking is wrong, Madge.”

Madge just sighs. It seems that Peeta knew her rather well.

“For God’s sake, Madge!” Peeta exclaims exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Look, I know better than anyone about your not so little crush, but can’t you see how irrational this is?”

“It’s not irrational!” Madge defends herself. “He’d be devastated if his siblings were taken away from him, and I know Posy well enough to know that foster care is not the right environment for her.”

“So what?” Peeta huffs incredulously. “You just marry a total stranger?”

“He’s not a stranger,” Madge says irritably, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, you’re right,” Peeta corrects sarcastically. “He’s just the guy you’ve been mooning over since 13 and has never given you a second of his time!”

“You’d do this for Katniss!” Madge volleys back, pulling out her trump card. From the way Peeta stiffens, she knows she’s cornered him.

“Tha-that’s different,” Peeta splutters, facing growing as red as his mug.

“Oh really?” Madge rolls her eyes. “Enlighten me how it is, how sage one.”

“Because Katniss doesn’t have the reputation of running through every guy in her grade!” Peeta squeaks before his voice returns to his normal octave. “You’re setting yourself up for heartbreak by marrying Gale, Madge! Guys like him don’t care about the feelings of sweet, kind girls like you.”

Madge’s icy defense warms a bit at hearing Peeta’s explanation. He’s just concerned for her, of course he is.

“He’s not like that,” Madge says quietly. “He’s not a bad person.” Peeta looks like he’s going to rebut that, but Madge quickly adds, “And besides, I won’t give him the power to break my heart.”

“How would you do that?” Peeta asks, looking clearly unconvinced.

“By not expecting anything from him,” Madge says honestly. “He wants to cap it at after five years, and I agreed. In these five years, I won’t expect anything...romantic, from him. By doing this, I won’t be hurt when he doesn’t offer me that.”

Peeta shakes his head. “That’s easy to say, but being in such close vicinity to the person you love, but still not being with them,” Peeta pauses as his eyes take on a distant look, and Madge knows immediately who he’s thinking of. “It’s practically torture.”

“Maybe,” Madge admits, not wanting to invalidate Peeta’s personal feelings. “But I also know that if he’s happy, then I’m happy. And for me, that’s enough.”

Peeta suddenly looks uncomfortable.

“Look I know you’re not, uh...experienced,” Peeta begins awkwardly, not making eye-contact with her. “But you can get, you know...attached, unplanned pregnancies aside.”

“Oh my God,” Madge groans, covering her face with a hand, unbelieving she’s getting the sex talk from Peeta. “We’re not going to...do _that.”_

“So, what, it’s going to be an open relationship?” Peeta asks with a disturbed expression.

“No, I told him that wasn’t allowed,” Madge admits bashfully. Peeta’ raises a brow at this.

“Let me get this right,” Peeta bites his lip, biting back a laugh. “You won’t have sex with him, and he can’t have sex with other women?”

Positive her face is flaming, Madge nods. Peeta finally laughs out loud.

“Never thought I’d say this, but man, poor Gale,” Peeta gets out in between laughter.

“Stop making fun of me,” Madge snaps, her face growing warmer and warmer with each passing second. Plenty of people waited until marriage to have sex. Well, actual marriage.

“Sorry, sorry,” Peeta apologizes, the mischief in his eyes betraying his sincerity. He eventually quiets down looks at her soberly.

For a long while, Peeta just scrutinizes her closely. Finally, he sighs.

“So, when are you getting hitched?” he asks, taking a sip from the now-cold coco.

“Tomorrow,” Madge answers sheepishly.

“What!” Peeta exclaims again, somehow looking more chagrin than when she first told him the news. “That hardly gives us any time! We need to find a dress, shoes, pick a hairstyle-you still have that hot wax kit, right?”

 

* * *

 

“Thanks, Auntie,” Gale murmurs, as his Aunt Alyssum picks up his empty plate to take over to the sink. Posy’s been put down for a nap in Prim’s room, and Rory is lying down on the couch, and Vick stares blankly out the living room window. Prim flits between her cousin’s, mostly giving them hugs in an attempt to console them. It doesn’t seem to be helping much.

Katniss is still at the diner where she works as a waitress, so it’s just him and his Aunt at the rickety kitchen table. She takes a seat across from again, waiting for the dishes to soak in the sudsy water before she can wash them.

“They can move in with me,” Auntie offers him quietly. “They won’t take them away then.”

Gale sighs and shakes his tiredly; if only it were that easy.

“The place and Katniss’ income is too small,” Gale explains, uncaring that she flinches when he doesn’t bother including the meager money she made from her tiny homeopathy “business”.

“So, what?” Auntie says sharply, still looking chagrined at his slight. “You’re just going to let them taken away.”

_Maybe if I were more like you_

“No,” Gale says gruffly. “I’m getting married.”

Prim’s blonde head suddenly pops into the kitchen.

“Did you say you were getting married?” Prim breathes, a joyous grin on her young face. Gale tries to smile at her, but it comes out more like a grimace.

“Yes.”

“Why I-to _whom_?” Auntie splutters, looking totally shocked.

Gale rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Madge Undersee.”

“Don’t,” Auntie says immediately, her voice overlapping Prim’s gasp. “Trust me, that will bring you only trouble.”

“Well, I don’t have many options, Auntie!” Gale snaps, tired with her maniacal bullshit.

“Oh, Gale, Madge is _wonderful!”_ Prim squeals, running over to take his hands in hers. “She’s really nice and pretty!”

“Yeah,” Gale agrees weakly. “She is.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Auntie continues, face pale, and eyes distant.

“What’s your issue with Undersee?” Gale demands indignantly, annoyed he has to deal with yet another breakdown of his Aunt’s.

“Just look at her family!” Auntie hisses. “Look how her Aunt, her own Mother!”

“Both women are dead,” Gale says flatly. “So if you’re warning me of a dead wife, I’ll deal with that when it comes. I’m plenty used to family members dying anyways.”

His last sentence comes out hard and bitter, and is enough to silence Auntie, and send Prim back to Rory and Vick.

The door opens the same moment Auntie leaves the kitchen, and Katniss takes the spot Auntie has just vacated.

“Hey,” Katniss greets quietly. She doesn’t say anything further. That’s one of his favorite things about Katniss: she knows when to stay quiet.

For a while, they just sit in silence, while Katniss gets up to heat up some dinner for herself. When she comes back to eat, they still don’t say anything.

“I’m gonna marry Undersee tomorrow,” Gale says finally, because he knows he should.

Katniss, nods, swallowing the bite in her mouth. “She’s a good person.”

So he’s seen and heard.

Gale sighs and slumps over, resting his forehead on his palm.

“This all feels so wrong,” Gale whispers. “It feels like a sick game."

“Think of it like this,” Katniss says gravely. “There are worse people to play this game with.”

 

* * *

 

Haymitch, the owner of the garage he worked at, and thus his boss, was a useless old man who lived to drink.

And it was because Haymitch was a fucking annoying drunk who never picked up his phone, Gale had to drive to the garage, and go to the shed that Haymitch lived in behind it, to tell him he’d be late tomorrow, since he’s getting married.

Shutting off the engine, Gale climbs out of his truck and makes his way to the filthy trailer in the parking lot behind the garage. It was covered in graffiti Haymitch couldn’t be bothered to clean.

Knocking the metal door, Gale shoves his hand into his pockets to stay warm as he waits for the decrepit old man to answer. He has to knock three more times before Haymitch finally opens the door.

“Who’s dick is in your ass,” Haymitch slurs angrily, slumping against the door frame.

“I’m gonna be a little late to work tomorrow,” Gale tells him, impatient to go back to his kids.

Haymitch’s glassy eyes clear a little. “Your Mother.”

Gale closes his eyes for a moment, momentarily seized by grief and longing.

“Take the week off,” Haymitch murmurs, reaching out to clasp his shoulder. “Take care of those babies.”

Gale shook his head. As much as he wanted to be with his kids, he wasn’t going to take an ounce more of charity.

“I just need tomorrow,” Gale repeats. “Two hour tops. I don’t really know how long it takes to get married.”

Haymitch suddenly laughs loudly.

“Screwing the system like they screw us, eh?” Haymitch guffaws, looking impressed. “Who’s the lucky gal?”

“Madge Undersee,” Gale answers, growing tired of answering the same question over and over again.

Gale doesn’t know where he pulls the knife out from, but Haymitch is suddenly lunging at him with it.

“What the fuck!” Gale exclaims as the blade narrowly misses his face.

“You stay away from her!” Haymitch shouts, lunging at him again. Gale is better prepared this time and is able to twist Haymitch’s arm behind his back, kicking the knife away when he drops it.

“What the fuck are you raving about, you stupid drunk,” Gale seethes, pushing Haymitch back into his trailer, but Haymitch doesn’t go down without a fight, and sticks back his leg so Gale topples to the side, where he quickly rolls onto him, his greasy hands around Gale’s neck.

“Don’t drag her down,” Haymitch hisses as his fingers squeeze into Gale’s throat. “She deserves the real deal, not whatever bullshit you’ll give her.”

Great. He asks for two hours off and ends up being strangled by his boss.

Diverting the last few reserves of oxygen in his body to his arm, Gale punches Haymitch in the face with all his strength. As Haymitch curses, Gale gasps desperately for air. For an ancient drunk, Haymitch was pretty strong.

“I love her,” Gale rasps, figuring that’s the only way to get out of this fucking parking lot alive. “I love her and she loves me, and I would have waited to get married to her, but she doesn’t want to see my siblings taken away.”

Haymitch glares at him, before deflating, blood dripping from his nose as he shook his head.

“For fuck sakes,” he sighs. “Of course she has shit taste in men.”

“I’m leaving,” Gale growls, tempted to punch Haymitch again for being a perpetual pain in the ass. He couldn’t even be bothered to ask why he was suddenly Undersee’s guardian angel; he just wanted to go home, hug his kids and sleep so he can dream of his dead Ma.

“Take the day off,” Haymitch calls from behind him. “And treat her right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, 3 am, no brain cells, hope u enjoy


	6. Hitched...

“Why couldn’t you have an afternoon wedding,” Thom grumbles tiredly as Gale paces the hallway.

“Do you want to be a witness or not?” Gale snaps, not even looking at his friend. He knew it was normal to be nervous the day of your wedding, but his nerves were as atypical as this marriage.

“Someone has cold feet,” Thom mutters, crossing his arms petulantly.

“Shut up,” Gale snaps again, even though he secretly agrees with Thom’s assessment.

He  _ did  _ have cold feet. Was he really going to go through this? Of course, he’d do anything to protect his siblings, but if it came at the cost of a very kind stranger’s life? It just felt wrong. It felt as if he were taking advantage of Undersee, even though if anyone was being taken advantage of in this situation, it was  _ him. _

This all would have been so much easier if Undersee wasn’t too goddamn perfect. He barely had any excuses to hate her, which he knows will only create problems in the future.

“Sorry we’re late,” a breathless voice announces from the end of the hallway. Gale turns around, and for a moment  _ he’s  _ breathless.

He’s never seen Undersee in makeup before, and the transformation is...jarring, to say the least. She doesn’t even look real as she walks towards him nervously, and he has to blink several times before the glow he imagined her skin emitting disappears. It’s only when she’s standing in front of him does she realize she’s brought a...friend.

“Katniss,” Gale greets his cousin, relieved for her presence. “You were able to get time off?”

She nods, looking uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Hi, Madge,” Thom greets as he saunters over without invite. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be related now.”

“No, you’re- ugh,” Gale shakes his head, shoving Thom away. Ignoring Katniss, he finally meets Undersee’s eyes. They’re wide as they watch him. “We need to talk.”

Undersee is silent as she follows him to the end of the hallway, Katniss and Thom’s eyes following them.

Once they’re at an appropriate distance, Gale turns around and faces her again.

“You don’t have to do this,” Gale tells her bluntly. “And I mean it. I can take the kids and go to Canada, or-”

“Gale,” Madge interrupts him in a quiet but firm voice. “There is no need to flee to another country. How can I prove to you that I’m doing this of my own volition?”

“Because I don’t get it!” Gale finally explodes, throwing his hands up. “Why would you put yourself through this for a stranger? No one is that...that good!”

Undersee looks away from him sharply and for a moment the two of them just stand there in the tense silence, the early morning light bathing the hallway in a golden glow.

“Wanna know the truth?” Undersee finally says, eyes falling to her feet. “I’m not the saint you’ve made me out to be. The reality is far more pathetic.”

“Doubt it,” Gale huffs, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I never had a family,” Madge confesses, finally meeting his gaze sullenly. “Not a real one, that is. And you know me, I hardly have the personality to attract a man and start a real one of my own someday. By marrying you, I get that family I’ve always dreamed of, at least for a while.”

Gale decides he doesn’t know enough about her personality to know if she can bag a husband or not, so he doesn’t comment on that, but he remembers her interactions with Posy back in the cottage. He had noticed then how happy she had become just by Posy’s attention alone.

She...was telling the truth.

“Ok,” he says to her. “Let’s go become a family.”

She smiles brightly at him.  _ This  _ was an arrangement he could accept, where they both benefit mutually. Gale was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a parasite. It just wasn’t in him to take advantage of someone.

The wedding itself is extremely anticlimactic. They’re asked a few administrative questions, fill out a few forms, sign a few more, and that’s it. They’re handed their marriage certificate and they’re legally married. It felt surreal if he was being honest.

Thom claps them both on the shoulder when it’s all done.

“Congrats!” he tells them both with a large grin. “You have to name your first son after me now.”

“As if,” Gale shoves him off. “Don’t you need to get back to work?”

Thom glances down at his watch and pales. “Yeah, I’ll crash the honeymoon later. See ya!”

“I should get going too,” Katniss says awkwardly. “I’ll...see you guys, uh, later.”

“Bye, Katniss,” Undersee replies. “And thanks for coming. It means a lot.”

Katniss actually smiles. “No problem.”

After nodding to him, Katniss finally leaves. It’s just him and his...wife.

“Are you all packed?” Undersee asks him. Gale suddenly finds it hard to look at her.

“Mostly,” he replies, staring at the opposite wall. “Got a little bit left.”

“Ok,” Undersee says. “I’m all packed. My friend can help me move in.”

“Ok,” Gale echoes. It was as if the awkwardness was only heightening between them.

“Listen, I spoke to my dad yesterday,” Undersee tells him. “He said he was able to push back a welfare check till this evening. We’ll need to have everything moved in by then.”

Shit. He had totally forgotten about those fucking welfare checks. He needed to pull off an established home by sunset. Great.

“Got it,” Gale sighs.

 

* * *

 

He ropes his siblings into a tight schedule, and about two hours later, they pull into  _ Strawberry Fields Lane _ and in front of their new home, the bed of his truck brimming with their things.

“You guys ready to move in?” Gale asks as he kills the engine.

“Yes!” Posy chirps back. “I get the pretty room!”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Vick sighs. Rory is silent.

The three of them carry boxes in while Posy holds her dolls.

They’re immediately greeted with the smell of fried chicken.

“Is that you guys?” he hears Undersee call from the kitchen. “Just in time. Lunch is ready!”

He shares a look with Rory before setting down his boxes and tentatively walking to the kitchen. On the breakfast table is a humble but delicious-looking spread of chicken, potatoes, macaroni salad, cornbread, and a beautifully decorated floral cake.

“Sit down, sit down!” Undersee ushers them as she sets the final plate. “You all must be starving after all that hard work.”

“You can say that again,” Vick agrees as he quickly sits. He notes that Rory doesn’t waste any time in sitting either. Posy puts up more of a front.

“I don’t eat mash potato without gravy,” she informs Undersee haughtily.

“Posy,” Gale says warningly. Just what he needs; a literal food fight on the first day of living together.

“Miss. Posy, I would never  _ dream  _ of servin’ my famous taters without some gravy,” Undersee gasps in a stereotypical southern accent. “It’s sittin’ right over here on the counter.”

“Good,” Posy gives her approval as she finally takes her own seat. “Otherwise they are yuck!”

“Aren’t you going to sit down?” Undersee asks him as she sets the gravy down in front of Posy.

“Right,” he hadn’t even realized he was the last one standing. He takes a seat between Undersee and Rory and fills up his plate. He really had to give it to Undersee, the girl knew how to cook. Judging by the way his brothers were clearing their plates, they agreed.

To his surprise, Vick gets up to help her when she goes to get plates for dessert. Guilty for not doing that himself, he cuts the cake himself and gives Undersee the largest slice.

“My friend baked it for us,” she tells them all in-between a bite. “As a gift.”

“It’s good,” Gale grunts as he takes another bite.

“I like the flowers,” Posy says. “They’re really pretty.”

“It’s good enough to be from Mellark’s,” Vick adds. The cake sours in Gale’s mouth at that name. There was no one he hated more than that fucking family.

“What time is the social worker supposed to come?” Gale asks Undersee to divert the conversation from those asshole bakers.

“Four thirty,” Undersee replies. Gale glances down at his watch. It was nearing two thirty.

“Vick, help Undersee put the dishes away,” Gale instructs. “Posy, make sure your toys are put away neatly. Rory, help me unpack the rest of the stuff.”

“I can help,” Undersee volunteers, but Gale shakes his head.

“We’re fine,” he tells her as he and Rory stand up.

Vick and Posy go and do as they were told, and Rory shockingly doesn’t slack off as he helps Gale. It was a little worrying actually. Undersee flits between all of them, straightening things out and cleaning anything that looked a little dusty, and just making the place look more lived in.

By the time everything has been set up and all four of them have showered and changed into slightly-nice looking clothes, it’s already 4.

He takes a quick shower, a little thrown off by the old-fashioned shower. Once he’s done, he goes to his very own walk-in closet, where his clothes hardly take up one rack. He changes quickly and walks back into the bedroom, and is startled to find Undersee sitting on the edge of the bed.

Holy shit. Did she want to consummate their marriage? Right now? They hardly had 15 minutes!

“We need to talk,” she says before he can freak out totally. “When the social worker, you can’t call me Undersee. My last name is Hawthorne now.”

“Oh,” Gale blinks stupidly. “R-right. Yeah. I won’t. I’ll call you...Madge?”

She smiles teasingly. “That works.”

“Another thing,” she says as she gets up off the bed. “Try not to act so stiff around me when the social worker is here. We’re trying to prove we’re in a healthy, loving relationship, after all.”

“Got it,” Gale says, the back of his neck burning. How was he supposed to look in love with someone he didn’t love?

The door downstairs knocks. Great, his trial had come early.

Undersee steps forward and takes his hand. Her skin is shockingly soft.

“Remember,” she whispers. “We’re young, in love, and going to be ok.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I haven't abandoned this. I want to update all my other fics before the 22nd, so see y'all very soon.


End file.
